1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of a software based system and method that provides useful and tailored location based information to a user interested in a particular subject area, and more particularly, to a software based system and method that automatically determines location data of a user to generate and display the location based information to the user.
2. Background of the Related Art
One of the problems of an information site on the Internet or other similar widely accessible public or private network (or internet-work) is that the information that is relevant to one user at one location may not be relevant to another user at another location. For example, information relating to repair personnel is relevant only to a relatively local area because repair personnel in other areas cannot conveniently respond to the repair needs of people in other areas that are not within easy travelling distance.
Therefore, the boundary-less nature of a widely accessible network, like the Internet, creates a problem for providing services that are necessarily or advantageously only provided on a regional or location based basis. Other examples of such location specific services includes professional services, such as, lawyers, doctors, veterinarians, and real estate professionals, who are licensed by jurisdiction, and as such, can only provide services within the jurisdictions in which they are authorized or licensed. Furthermore, even where a service provider may be authorized in a relatively large jurisdiction, they may effectively provide services in only a much smaller area of their jurisdiction. For example, real estate professionals often specialize in real estate transactions in a small area or Locality even if they are licensed to practice in a larger jurisdiction. Other examples include delivery companies, such as local food or grocery delivery service companies that may be able to provide delivery services of goods only in a specific location or area.
Furthermore, there is a need for the location information to be particularized based on subject areas that may be of interest to a user. Therefore, in a particular location, a user may only be interested in information that relates to one or more subject areas. Since, an information site on a widely accessible network, like the internet, potentially provides information to any user that can access the Internet, there is a need for a system that provides location based information tailored to the location of a particular user (or communication device used by the user) and also limited or sorted by the subject areas of interest to the user.
In addition, the providers of information on an information site on a widely accessed network, such as the Internet, need the opportunity to tailor their content and advertisements to users in a particular location and/or related to a particular subject area. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that effectively provides location based advertising and content based on a location of a user that accesses the advertising and content. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that allows a sponsor or an advertiser to better manage their expenditures based on such local usage of their content or advertising provided on a widely accessed network, such as the Internet.